A Trading of Roles
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Matticho request -Oneshot- Slash! Pls read authors notes for warnings.


_A/N: Alright, done a request and for the fact that I can't seem to get Matticho out of my mind. Warning: Extreme Smut! Slash! Rough Play! If any of those three bother you then I suggest that you turn and click out of this fic right now. If you stay and read I don't want to hear about how it scarred you for life. I warned you; you ignored it, case closed._

_Anyways….on with the fic. And I hope y'all enjoy!_

Chris was lounging around in Matt's locker room watching his match on RAW. It was a pretty standard Tag Team match; Matt and Miz against Shawn and Kofi. So far Matt and Kofi had the most ring time and the crowd was eating it up. They flew around the ring, Matt pulling out some of his older moves that hadn't graced the ring in quite a long while. Chris could tell that Matt was getting winded; his face was a light shade of pink and there was a sheen of sweat on his brow.

Matt hit the side effect and instead of going for a cover he moved over for a tag. Miz jumped down from the apron, laughing as he held his hands out. Matt's brows pulled together and Chris wondered if he knew that Miz was going to do that. While Matt and Miz were arguing in the corner Kofi rolled over and tagged in Shawn. Chris sat up and watched intently as Shawn snuck up behind Matt and without warning just tugged his tights down.

There was a stunned silence in the arena for a few seconds and then quickly it cut to commercial. When they came back, Matt had his tights back in position and was standing on the apron glowering at Shawn. Kofi and Miz were in the middle of the ring and within moments the match was over; Miz had somehow managed to steal a win for him and Matt. Not long after he heard bickering in the hallway but before he could get up to see what was going on the door slammed open and Matt stormed in.

Without saying anything Matt hurried into the bathroom, slamming that door behind him. It was clear that Shawn's little stunt had him in a bad mood but the slight of Matt walking past him without a word made Chris frown. It wasn't his fault that Shawn decided to show Matt's ass on live TV. Not that Chris really minded, in fact he was sort of turned on by the fact that so many had seen the round perfection that belonged to him. He walked over and even through the door he could hear Matt's grumbling and growling.

Without knocking Chris pulled the door open and walked over, wrapping his hand in Matt's hair and pulling back hard. Silently Matt stood there; his back arched backwards almost painfully. Chris looked in the mirror, licking his lips as he seen the anger fight with the desire on Matt's face.

"Chris…..I'm not in the mood for the rough play tonight." He growled.

"Too bad. Get dressed. We're leaving."

"Chris.."

Chris tugged on his hair, pulling a strangled grunt from Matt. He felt himself twitch in his jeans and let go before he lost himself completely in the play and took Matt right there in the locker room where everyone could him screaming as Chris fucked him hard and fast.

"I said; Get. Dressed."

He waited impatiently for Matt to finish getting changed, drumming his fingers on the table that sat next to the couch. Even though it was less than five minutes later, to Chris it felt as if Matt had been three hours. He pulled Matt close and forced his tongue into the warmth of Matt's mouth; a kiss of possession that when Chris broke away left Matt breathless. Matt's eyes were still dark, although now it due more to the lust than the anger.

"Let's go." Chris commanded, smacking Matt on the ass when he didn't move quickly enough.

As they walked through the backstage area on their way to the garage, countless cat calls and wolf whistles were aimed at them. Chris felt Matt tense besides him and looked over. Matt was grinding his teeth and his hands were wrapped tightly around the strap of his ring bag; his whole body seemed to be vibrating in anger. Chris furrowed his brow; he'd seen Matt slightly aggravated before, but never this mad; at least not since the whole thing with Amy and Adam. Miz walked out of the shadows and stepped into their path; clapping slowly as he smirked.

"Bravo Hardy…..bravo."

Miz didn't get much further into his taunting due to Matt lunging at him and pinning him to the wall by his throat. Miz's eyes were wide as Matt got mere inches away from his face, hissing some threat that Chris couldn't hear. Chris watched fascinated as Matt exerted his will over Miz; his mouth going dry as Miz whimpered for Matt to put him down. The whole thing was getting Chris more excited then he had been and he tugged at the back of Matt's jeans hard. Matt turned his head, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"What?!"

"We're leaving. Now." Chris tried to put his master voice back in place, but the words came out breathlessly as Matt narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine." He shoved Miz back hard, cracking the younger man's head against the wall.

Matt stalked away, leaving Chris to stare at him with his mouth open. He had never seen this side of Matt, but Chris enjoyed it. He cast a look down at Miz briefly then took off after his lover. Matt was already behind the wheel and was revving the wheel as he flipped through radio stations. Chris opened his door and slid in, holding his breath when Matt turned and looked at him; his eyes hard. Chris glared back, hoping that his face wasn't as flushed at it felt.

"Are you just going to sit here all night wasting gas?" Chris prodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Matt narrowed his eyes again but put the car in gear and ghosted out of the garage. It didn't take long to reach the hotel seeing as how Matt had broke nearly every law in the book; his foot glued to the petal and his hands tight on the wheel. The people in the lobby were giving Matt a wide berth as he strode through with Chris following behind closely. Matt didn't even wait for the elevator; he flung the door open to the stairs and stormed up. By the time Chris stepped off the elevator Matt was pacing in front of their room.

"What took you so long?" He demanded when Chris got close.

"What was that?" Chris ground out as he grabbed Matt's hair again and pulled hard.

"Chris…I'm really not in the mood for this tonight."

"Too bad."

"Chris, I'm warning you."

"Excuse me?" Chris asked gruffly. "You're warning me? I don't think so. I think you need to remember who's in charge here." Chris said as he pressed Matt up against the wall, forcing himself to glare at the younger man.

Chris was taken by surprise when Matt grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him around so that he was the one trapped against the wall. None to gently Matt dug his fingers into the muscles at Chris's shoulders, smirking at the flinch of pain.

"Who decided that?" Matt taunted, his eyes blazing. "Who decided that you were to be in charge? I don't remember being asked my opinion." Matt leaned in and bit at Chris' lips.

"That's because you have no say. You're my bitch." Chris gasped out.

Matt pulled away, a frown on his face. In all the times they had engaged in rough play; Chris never once referred to Matt as his bitch or his slave. The fact that he did now pushed Matt further into his black mood. In retaliation Matt moved one hand up to grip as much of Chris' hair as he could and pulled his head back.

"I'm _your_ bitch?" He questioned, his chocolate eyes burning as they locked with Chris' cobalt blue ones. "Tonight we'll find out who the real bitch is." He snarled.

Chris couldn't help but shiver at Matt's words; whimpering as he wondered if maybe he hadn't gotten in over his head.

"Now open that door." Matt commanded as he moved so that Chris could get to the door.

Chris fumbled in his pocket for the key, his hands sweating as he felt Matt behind him.

"Hurry up Chris." Matt breathed in Chris' ear; biting down on the lobe.

Chris' hands were shaking as his breath came in short bursts. Matt's hands were gripping his waist to the point of painful; pulling Chris back hard against his arousal. Chris fought to regain control but it was proving difficult to do with Matt grinding against him.

"Stalling isn't going to save you Chris. The longer you make me wait, the harder I'm going to fuck you and the louder I'm going to make you scream."

"I'm not stalling Assclown....." Chris's sentence ended on a yelp when Matt brought his hand down hard on Chris's ass.

"What did you call me?"

"You didn't let me finish....." Matt smacked him again, drawing a whimper from Chris. "Matt..." Another smack; and another whine. "An Assclown." Chris finally admitted with a mewl.

"You really need to watch your language." Matt purred as he massaged the area where he had kept slapping Chris.

The soft contact made Chris groan and wiggle against Matt. He hated to admit it, but this new dominating side of his lover had him turned on the point of being torturous. Belatedly Chris remembered that they were still out in the hallway were anyone could see them. As he raised the key card he heard Matt chucked behind him; then felt Matt sink his teeth into Chris' shoulder.

"If you don't let me concentrate we're never going to get into the room and then some how pictures of you and that massive piece of jean covered wood you're sporting are going to find their way onto the internet."

"Then why don't we make the pictures interesting?" Matt laughed sensuously. "Get down on your knees and show everyone how much of this 'monster piece of wood' you can swallow."

Chris couldn't help but moan at the thought of people watching and taking pictures of him sucking Matt off. He imagined sucking as much as he could down his throat as Matt panted above him with flash bulbs going off so quickly that it looked like strobe lights. He had gotten so wrapped up in his fantasy that he completely forgotten about getting the door open until Matt grabbed his hand and swiped the card. The door emitted a soft beep and soon they were in their room; Chris not even remembering moving forwards. Unceremoniously Matt shoved Chris forward, causing him to stumble and go down to his hands and knees.

"Stay like that." Matt commanded when Chris moved to get back up.

Chris heard the rustle of clothing and turned his head, watching as Matt peeled each article off slowly. Within a matter of minutes Matt stood completely bare; the head of his long. thick length already glistening. He moved over to the bed and sat down beckoning Chris forward with his finger while he stroked himself.

"Crawl."

Chris swallowed hard and did as he was told, crawling over to Matt on his hands and knees. When he was close enough Chris reared up onto his knees and placed his hands on either side of Matt's hips. Chris' mouth watered as the musky scent of Matt's arousal filled his lungs. Matt reached down and grabbed Chris' chin roughly, forcing his head up. Matt's eyes were simmering pools that didn't give Chris any indication as to what Matt was thinking.

"It turned you on thinking about people watching you suck my cock; didn't it?" Chris nodded, licking his lips. "Do you want to taste me Chrissy?" Matt asked, his voice softening somewhat. Again Chris nodded, his mouth fairly watering. "Some me how much."

Matt fisted his hand in Chris' short locks; forcing his head down. Eagerly Chris parted his lips and wrapped them around the engorged head. Greedily he lapped at the salt pre-cum that was already oozing steadily from the tip. He felt Matt pushing his head down and Chris drug his teeth lightly down the shaft. Matt groaned and bucked up, forcing himself further down Chris's throat, making him gag. Chris tried to bring his head up, but Matt pushed down on his head and thrust twice quickly before using Chris' hair to pull him up and away. Tears stung Chris' eyes from the pressure but he remained quiet; the tiniest bit of fear unfolding in his stomach.

"Strip." Matt demanded harshly, his voice down as low as it could go.

Slowly Chris got to his feet and slipped his shirt off, biting his lip and casting his down as though he was embarrassed. He knew that that look always got Matt harder and he was rewarded with a low growl from him. The next item to go were his jeans. He unbuttoned them and brought his eyes back up to stare at Matt as he shimmed his hips to make them fall. When he was completely nude he stood still, watching silently as Matt looked him up and down.

"C'mere love." Matt murmured, holding his hand out to Chris.

Obediently Chris did as he was told, his breathing quickening when Matt pulled him down onto his lap. Matt wrapped Chris's legs around him then thrust into him without any preparation; making Chris yelp hoarsely as his fingers dug into Matt's shoulders.

"Did I hurt you?" Matt asked, stilling completely and holding Chris tight.

"A little." Chris admitted; rolling his hips to try and relieve some of the pressure, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Matt said as he buried his face in the crook of Chris's neck; his whole resolve of being the rough one gone after seeing the tear.

"Matty...." Chris whimpered, his face red.

"Yes love?"

"Make me hurt?" Matt jerked back; surprise evident on his face as Chris bit his lip. "Make me scream Matty." He pleaded as he moved against Matt.

Matt nodded and laid back, moving Chris so that he was straddling Matt's waist. Matt bucked a couple of time; trying to find the right rhythm to do as Chris asked. On the third thrust Chris moaned loudly and tightened his grip on Matt's shoulder. With a smirk Matt started to hammer into Chris, pulling Chris down hard on each upward thrust. Chris raked at his chest, his mewls and whimpers rising in pitch; letting Matt know that he was close. When Chris arched his back and closed his eyes, Matt stilled completely, choking back a laugh as Chris's eyes snapped open. They were glazed and unfocused and Matt watched as Chris tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Matty..." He whined finally.

"I want you on your hands and knees."

Quickly Chris scrambled into position,wiggling his ass invitingly. Matt bit down hard on his lip; drawing blood as he moved into position. Chris wiggled again and Matt brought his hand down hard, making Chris jump and whimper. Gently he rubbed the already red area and trailed kisses and nips up Chris's spine, loving the way he shivered under him. Finally Matt rested his hands on Chris' waist and placed the head of his member at Chris's entrance, slamming inside hard. The force of the thrust knocked Chris face first into the pillows and the slight change in position allowed Matt to thrust deeper than he had been.

Chris's moans and mewls spurred Matt on and he pounded into the older man, pressing him harder into the pillows. He felt Chris tighten around him and he used one hand to press hold his head down as the other wrapped around and took hold of Chris's hard length. Chris fought to bring his head up, but Matt just pressed harder as he started to harshly pump Chris in time to his thrusts. Moments later he felt Chris's hot, thick seed coat his hand and Chris sagged into the mattress. The extreme tightness of Chris's muscle clenching around him sent Matt over the edge and he howled as he shot deep inside his lover; biting down hard on his shoulder at the same time.

Shakily Matt pulled out and rolled over onto his side, pulling Chris along with him. The older mans eyes were closed and for a moment Matt was afraid that he had held Chris's head down too long. Matt rose up on one elbow and pressed his fingers to Chris's neck praying that he'd get a pulse. He sighed as he felt it racing beneath his fingers and he planted a relieved kiss to Chris's forehead and dropped back down on the pillows completely exhausted and was asleep minutes later.

"You're so my bitch, Assclown." Chris mumbled before he gathered Matt in his arms and drifted off to sleep himself; a sated smile on his face.


End file.
